


To Have A Home

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s05e10 Game Night, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: Ever since coming out Rosa had struggled with the concept of family and home. What was family? What was home?The answer shows up unexpectedly at her door with boardgames and food.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	To Have A Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Team Starkid's "To Have A Home" from A Very Potter Sequel because it makes me cry and I love it.

Ever since coming out, Rosa had struggled a little bit with the concepts of family and home.

Her family basically came out and said they’d rather have her be a homewrecker than with someone who loved her (Actually, no. They said exactly that). Even if her father came around and accepted her, her mother very clearly did not. Screw needing more time, she was her child! Time shouldn’t be needed in these types of situations, even if she didn’t agree. They should just accept it all and deal with it.

It didn’t feel like too much for her to ask, but seemingly, it was.

But still, Rosa found herself the black sheep of the family, even more so than she already was, and had pretty much been exiled until further notice. Great.

This is where her dilemma arises. To her, home meant family, and family meant love and unwavering support, it was a long-standing value of the Diaz’s, but that had apparently all been thrown out the window. The unwavering support had become wavering.

Some back part of her mind reasons that her parents are still her parents, that they’ll always love her and that her mother will eventually join her father in acceptance, but the rest of her mind screamed that it’ll never be fixed. That for the rest of her life they’ll treat her weird or different or, worst of all, will want nothing to do with her at all. It was probably unlikely, Rosa knew that, but there was always a chance. 

It was thoughts like that that kept her up at night, her mind locked in a battle between rational and irrational. 

Family meant a lot to her, and as much as she hated to admit it, she needed their approval. She typically liked to pretend she didn’t, she was Rosa Diaz after all, but she did. It was stupid and she hated it, but she did.

And so almost every night she stayed up thinking about the same two things. What was family, and what was home?

The answer to those questions showed up at her door, armed with board games and snacks.

She’d already considered the squad like another family, a work family, but after everything that happened, they became more of a ‘family’ family. 

Holt was obviously the dad, he had the dad energy even if he didn’t think it, Hitchcock and Scully were sort of like those family members that just started arriving at gatherings but everyone liked them anyway because they brought food, Gina was the cousin that was everyone’s favourite because she was bitchy and cool, Charles was the weird one that everyone adored anyway, and Jake and Amy were practically siblings to her at this point, even before the whole family dilemmas. 

A new family, a big jumbled mess of a dysfunctional family that showed up unexpected and created a weekly tradition out of nowhere. 

It started as a thing that was held exclusively at Rosa’s house, but soon it became so much of an actual, structured thing they did that Amy made up a binder with a schedule of who’s house to hold it at and a list of new games they could play almost every week.

This week they were back at Rosa’s, having made a full circle in Amy’s rotation list. Everyone was spread across her living room, playing a game of Uno, and having various mini-world wars over it.

Amy, ever the competitive one, was leaning across the table, shouting at Hitchcock and Scully over the apparent rules of the pick-up cards while Jake attempted to hold her back and calm her down. Charles giggled weirdly from behind his fanned out cards, Gina kept trying to peer over Rosa’s shoulder from her perch on the armrest of the couch and Terry was still trying to explain to Holt, who apparently had never played Uno, that the game wasn’t even remotely similar to Go Fish. 

That’s when it hit Rosa that these people were her family, her home. Being around these idiots surrounding her was her home, where she belonged.

Dear God, when did that happen?

“Guys, I have something to say.” Rosa shot up off her place on the couch without thinking about it, her body moving on its own accord.

Everyone paused what they were doing and went silent, looking at her expectantly. Rosa took a deep breath, she was really about to do this.

“Okay, umm, what I’m about to say is some seriously mushy crap, because apparently, I have some of it to say. Say anything about it and your dead,” She said, glaring around the room.

They all nodded, Charles gulped, and Holt gestured for her to continue. “Alright, well, I just want to thank you all for being here, and for having a family game night with me. It, umm, means a lot, cause you know, my family matters haven’t exactly been the best lately…” Rosa trailed off, her eyes burning daggers into the coffee table as she felt a lump forming in her throat. She coughed and pushed it down.

“Anyway, thanks for being my family guys.”

Everyone was even quieter than before, you could hear a pin drop, and Rosa went to amend herself, more embarrassed than she could even begin to describe for letting her feelings out, but Amy spoke up before she could say anything.

“Do you really think of us as a family?” She asked tentatively. 

Rosa nodded slowly. “Yeah, somehow, I do.”

Amy clapped a hand over her mouth, springing up to hug her. “Oh my god! Rosa!” She said excitedly, tears in her voice. 

Rosa grimaced at the contact but wrapped her arms around her anyway. She’d never say it, but at that moment, the hug felt welcomed.

Holt spoke next. “Should we all hug as a group? To show our support for the situation and her new revelations?” He asked, surprising everyone.

Charles’s face lit up. “Group hug!” He cheered.

“Oh God, no,” Rosa groaned, looking up at the ceiling.

“Please?” Jake and Gina pleaded simultaneously.

Rosa deflated, though the smile on her face gave away her true feelings on the matter. “Fine,” She sighed. Everyone scrambled from their seats, pilling on to hug Rosa.

And as she stood in the middle of her living room, squashed between her favourite morons while trying desperately not to cry over a situation like this, one thing was clear to Rosa.

_ This must be how it feels, to have a home. _

**Author's Note:**

> Today in drama my task was to analyze the expressive skills used by the actors in a scene from Brooklyn 99, the introduction to the squad scene, to create their characters. A great way to start of the term/day if I do say so myself.


End file.
